Side of The Blade
by xXGoody Not-So-Great MeXx
Summary: The final face off between the Akatsuki and Team Seven. Only seven will step out alive. Who are they? Unraveled through grudges, the Uchiha Massacre, broken friendships, etc. one-shot... no real pairings.


Side of the Blade

**Sapphire: Sorry, XP couldn't help myself. I know it is kinda way different than in the Manga but, whatever, my story.**

**Sakura: Uhh, right. This is another story Sapphire-chan oh-so brilliantly made up when all her other stories are still one chapter long…**

**Sapphire: Eh, I got no ideas for 'em…**

**Sakura: Sapphire-chan doesn't own Naruto, only this story and the others that aren't done,…**

**Sapphire: Hey, I'm trying , it's better to have an idea than to come up with something suckish that doesn't fit in the plot…**

**Sakura: *Sweatdrops* whatever, please read and review!**

Sakura and the rest of team seven were at the Billiards joint before the games had even meant to begin. They came every night to risk what they had, money, their homes, their friends, lives, and everything. It was to say the very least, high stakes. Tonight however, was the most stakes ever. They risked everything against the Akatsuki.

Each of them had a different ability which placed them as versatile as the Konoha twelve and Suna three were. Sakura was acknowledged for her pool playing and boxing abilities. Naruto was recognized as the top arm wrestler and free verse fighting. Sasuke, well, he was known for poker and knifing.

They also had nicknames that were placed upon them after their long victory streaks. Sakura Haruno is the Crimson Blossom Warrior. Naruto Uzumaki is the Kyuubi Kid. Lastly, Sasuke Uchiha is the Avenging Sharingan.

They all were orphans due to tragic incidents within their families. So, Kakashi took them in as his students, training them to be what they were today.

Sasuke's was the fact that his brother murdered his whole clan without a moment's hesitation for no real purpose other than, "To see if he could."

Sakura's parents were killed over a false drug dealing association between her dad's company and a rival's.

And Naruto's were killed protecting him when two assassins came to kill his dad because of what his father did as the Hokage of the underground businesses.

Long stories short, they had shitty lives and the only way they could stop and relieve themselves from reality was underground, doing what they were pros at.

Along with the other Konoha twelve as they were called by the older more experienced players. The Suna Three or the Sand Siblings were also known for their skills throughout Suna and Konoha, their present residence.

It was twelve minutes till eleven o'clock that night when the Akatsuki show. This is where the real games begin. The Akatsuki are known as the most notorious drug dealing gang in all of Konoha's history.

They were the reason behind Sakura and Naruto's suffering. The Akatsuki murdered the Harunos and the Uzumakis. They also happen to be the gang the other two Uchihas are in, Madara and Itachi. Itachi being Sasuke's older brother made the Akatsuki the most hated of all scum through Team Seven's eyes.

The reason for their meeting was simple, the reputation, the victory, the deaths, the revenge, and so on. If it wasn't for Kakashi's watchful eyes, they'd probably all had been dead by now. Though, he had to admit to himself that they'd far surpassed him.

So, now face to face they entered the building, already knowing some of them aren't coming out alive. The Akatsuki entered first, Team Seven following a distance behind. There was a huge size and age difference between the groups along with many other factors that played against them that Sakura knew.

Sakura's Point Of View

Okay, so were walking into the Billiards place and all I see are the six Akatsuki members that showed up. I was confident in us as a team for sure.

Though, they were ranging from five to probably fifteen years older than us, not to mention twice the number of people that's performing.

We were dividing the events into different matches ranging into different varieties. I was aware of the pool matches, the poker, arm wrestling, boxing, knifing, etc…that was about to take place. I knew also for a fact that I was the main pool player and boxer for my team. The knifing was at the very end to finally choose the victors.

It seemed slightly unintelligent when knowing your opponents, which I knew very well since I was an eye-witness to my parent's death. Madara was it? He was the sick, egotistical bastard who shot them at point blank range before my very eyes. I hesitantly grabbed my boxing gloves, squeezing them so hard my knuckles turned white to restrain myself from losing my temper.

We were still waiting is what I can tell. Kakashi has gone to the front to talk with Kisame I think his name was about something. As I wait I took in our appearances as a team.

I was wearing my red and black boxing shorts with my clan crest on it, along with my signature boxing boots that nearly reached my knees with the same design as my shorts. I adored a plain red tank-top with the Haruno clan symbol etched across my back.

My hair was shoulder-length, so I brought it up in a high ponytail before securing my read and black designed bandana around my neck. The shortest of my pink bangs fell to frame my face.

Naruto was in black and orange cargo sweats that were relatively baggy and light-weight. He had on a thin, see through white tank-top, his hair yellow and messy. His six whisker-like scars jagged over his tanned skin of his face.

Lastly, Sasuke, his hair was naturally flipped up as always. He had on some baggy black jeans, a navy blue belt, and a navy tank-top.

The other thing I noticed that seemed to say we were of the same was our scars that adorned our backs. As a Konoha underground member, we were burned to show our association with the secretive world. We had recently covered our scarred backs with full-back tattoos instead.

Mine was a crimson cherry blossom tree with branches holding Sakura petals, blood red. The roots began at my waist-line, etching up to a bit over my shoulder blades.

Naruto's was of the cursed Nine-Tailed Fox or Kyuubi demon as he was named after. Its fang-like teeth contrasting to the vibrant red-oranges and such as the demon scaled his shoulders.

Sasuke's was a snake, regrettably. He was taken in by Orochimaru, in my opinion a homosexual, pedophile, child molesting Michael Jackson if you ask me. So, his tattoo was more worn and older than ours.

After I was done surveying what we looked like ourselves, I adverted my eyes to Kakashi momentarily before slinging my gloves over my shoulders, standing and walking over towards him to find out what's the wait all about.

Evidently, Naruto and Sasuke were surprised by my courage in standing and approaching the Akatsuki crowd, slipping between members to reach my sensei. All I could say in my mind was about them being arrogant perverts, touching my ass as I walked.

It was so tempting just to roundhouse kick that silver-haired dude into the next century along with punching the blonde guy senseless. Not to mention the hungry stares Kisame was flashing me as I continued to strut their way. There was no way in hell I was gonna faulty after just a few_ inappropriate_ touches.

I don't know what was going on with these people but the person named Tobi sure was Madara for a fact jack. These guys must all have corrupt minds because under their predatory stares, I was getting angrier and angrier.

Of course I covered up the rising facial expressions to my poker face. Not even Kakashi-sensei can tell what I'm thinking when I've pulled my secret card in my favor. I've just gotta make it through tonight and hopefully it'll all be over, this rivalry that is.

I finally made up to Fish-Face and Kakashi to see what the hold-up is.

"Aye, Fish-Face what's the hold up?" I questioned the at least six foot tall, blue tattooed skinned shark-like person in front of me. Of course the whole joint shut the hell up when I spoke, only then did I realize I was the only girl there.

"Hmm, Pinky here seems a little bit in a rush." Kisame commented, the others listening and watching intently. All I had to do was just stay calm, it's just a nickname. My fist twitched as I was about to knock this guy the hell out.

"We have to more people that's gonna show, so we're waiting." He spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Just what we need, eight against three (excluding Kakashi) just great.

I turned and nodded to Kakashi, showing I understood. He clearly wasn't about to speak of my manners in a place like _this_. So, not wanting to leave, I leaned against the wall opposite of the way I came, directing my attention to my teammates who seemed to be coming over as well.

The tense silence was almost unbearable, even for me. I so needed a drag right about now because this damn anxiety to kick ass. As if on cue, the red-head of the Akatsuki pulled out a smoke and lighter to me. All I could do was think, 'Why- What, the hell?! Is he a mind reader or something?' His hand was extended ready for me to take the contents on his palms.

I was weary as to take the smoke or not, deciding whether or not it was some kind of crack or illegal drug to make me delusional or some shit. Evidently, he saw me when I broke my poker face into one of confusion and great thought.

"It's not an illegal drug or something if that's what you're thinking. So, do you want it or not?" He spoke, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at me when I took the lighter but not the smoke.

There was no real reason I wanted the lighter, just the normal tacky red lighter you buy in six packs. But, it caught my attention none the less. I was surprised when he didn't snatch it back or anything. He just dug into his pocket and brought out a blue one the same brand and all.

So, after looking at him, he seemed to me just some lazy loner who could care less about the whole thing soon to begin, hopefully. His lazy blood red hair, bored, half-lidded coppery eyes, laid back attitude, so I took the smoke he was about to place in his mouth.

Instead, he smirked at my action and sudden change of emotion. His smirk revealed white teeth that hadn't even been stained by the cigarette tar or tobacco, with made me raise my eye brows.

Also, Sasuke was too busy scowling at Itachi who was sitting in a metal foldable chair, but Naruto seemed to had watched the whole exchange of glances and stuff between Sasori and I. Nevertheless, I flipped the lighter in my palm, flicked it, and lit the smoke.

Naruto on the other hand glared at the red-head, kinda protective of his little "sister." Sasori didn't appear to be intimidated or anything by Naruto glowering looks.

Naruto Point of View

I turn by head from muttering about slow ass Akatsuki members to Sasuke who was sending glares of hate to his older brother which didn't really bother me as long as Teme doesn't do something jacked up stupid.

Then, bored at looking at Uchihas I look to see Sakura accepting a cigarette from a damn red-head _Akatsuki_ member. Geez, talk about being ignorant, even I wouldn't accept anything from those damn druggies.

But, I guess Sakura wasn't ignorant or anything because she examined the smoke to search for something out of the ordinary. I believe she learned about all that medical shit while being apprentice to Tsunade baa-chan while I was with the Pervy Sage.

Anyways, I was too busy after that, frowning at all the ogling from two of the Akatsuki they were sending Sakura-chan. Sakura seemed to notice also by picking herself up from her crouching position to talk to Sasuke-teme.

Apparently, the other two Akatsuki bastards showed up, twenty minutes late. Well, better get ready, this place is gonna be hell by morning…

Sakura's Point of View

So, I recognized the other two members as Pein and Kakuzu. All together, I found that half of them we ass ugly, except for a few exceptions. Although, they all were considered arrogant jack asses too. So, I pulled out my blade I had with me for the knifing that was to surely go down.

It was a hand-made personally designed switchblade, also known as a kunai on the streets. It was my custom colors, red and black with small engraved sakura petals itching up to the blade itself. The blade consisted of my signature since mine was a present to me from Kakashi.

Sasuke and Naruto received one too and I'm sure that we all brought them along with us. I'd used mine before and I wasn't half bad considered my inexperience. Sasuke was the one who was trained by Kakashi with handling a knife and using different techniques associated with them.

We had silent agreements no heaters (AN/ Guns) were allowed during the whole event. But, to be on the safe side in my left lower side pocket was a hand gun I slipped a silencer on before we came. I wasn't a dumb ass if I brought it. Clearly I was the opposite because looking at some of the morons, they had guns too.

Apparently we were beginning, might as well get going. I stood yet again, positioning my emerald gloves around my neck as me and the rest of our team made our way to Kakashi's side. This is gonna be hell of a lot of fun…

I flicked my cigarette butt onto my ground, stomping on it under my boots as I listened to the "Leader" of the Akatsuki speak, who said he was calling the shots?!

"We should go ahead and begin since we've running late…" The leader, Pein stated.

"Well, we wouldn't be late if some dumb asses actually showed up on time." I pointed out smugly. Whoever said I was nice was jacked- up on dope. The rest of team seven shot me looks as so the Akatsuki members, I smirked in return.

"We'll begin with pool…" Pein responded, evidently not fond with me speaking down upon him and seeking some sort of revenge.

The Akatsuki member that was the pool player was amazingly Deidara who was the hot- headed blonde self-promoting artist. Last time I heard of him he had anger management issues which with that certain information I wondered why in the hell he played pool with involved somewhat patience.

So to start, I handed my gloves to Sasuke to hold since Naruto would most likely hurl them at the other Akatsuki members. I stepped up to the plate knowing that some of the people there were surprised at me being the pool player. They evidently weren't up to date on knowing Kakashi wasn't playing in these games till it came down to knifing.

"So, yeah, you're the pool player, yeah." Uhh, it must be his accent because he just said "yeah" like two times in the same sentence.

"I could ask you the same question…" I retorted, implying about how we both had short tempers.

"I'll break it yeah. Then you can take the first turn." He said almost gentleman like. If it wasn't for the fact that his lopsided grin was smirking at me, I'd say he was almost cute.

"Fine, Blondie." Were all I could say, knowing that those two words would distract him, who said I couldn't bend and twist with his mind to make him screw up?

"Watch it Pinky, yeah." He snapped back.

He shot the Cue ball, knocking the balls in all directions, sending no stripes into the pockets. He was almost dumbstruck when none went through, I just smirked and pushed his bony ass out of my way.

"Let the show begin." Sasuke amazingly spoke, full of himself and rest of our team, knowing for a fact that Deidara made a huge mistake.

I slipped into my usual position, ready to do a full rotation to the left upper corner pocket to send both the yellow and blue-striped balls in along with a red-striped one into the right middle pocket. Of course after my attempt was made it played out successful which left the Akatsuki leader and Deidara baffled along with the rest. My team just grinned mischievously and continued to watch.

"Five minutes tops." I pointed out, referring to how long the game would last. I had strategized for me to only take that long so we can move along and get back on schedule, which was working just fine.

Exactly four minutes and forty-eight seconds later the game was called, of course me being the victor. I was used to games which involved a lot of tension since Tsunade-sama was big on gambling and bragging on me, I made sure never to lose my concentration.

What was even better that the small claps I received from my team was the pure look of devastation on Deidara's, priceless I tell you. Even the ever-so emotionless faces of Sasori and Itachi were stunned after my little performance.

The part I least expected was being glomped by an Akatsuki member.

"Ahh! What the Hell! Get off of me you little shit bag!" I screeched. It was the orange masked one, speaking congrats in third person!

"Tobi is so happy pretty girl-chan won! Pretty girl is sooo nice! Tobi is-!" I whacked him with the pool stick repeatedly on top of the head. I was confused, wasn't he Madara Uchiha? You know the notorious drug dealer that killed my parents? Who is this Tobi person?!

To my rescue, or should I say Tobi's rescue, Deidara grabbed the masked man in turn pulling me all the while as Tobi/Madara held to my leg for dear life.

Naruto and Sasuke were alarmed by the quite queer display of affection toward me by the Tobi person. Luckily for me, Kakashi restricted them from getting involved while shooting me a somewhat apologetic look under his face mask.

Soon enough, Tobi was removed from my leg. Afterwards I found out that I had actually lost my cool for the first time that night. I was leaning back against my previous wall, rubbing my temples from and oncoming headache.

I looked up after I felt a poke on my shoulder, I glanced upward slightly to see a pool stick about an inch from my face. I didn't flinch at the too close proximately of the stick in my face, in its place I lifted my head to fully face a quite flustered Deidara. Was that a blush on his face?!

Seeing my confused stare, he diverted his eyes downward to an oddly interesting crack in the tile floor.

"Hi, uhh, umm…" He began, obviously not knowing my name even though I was known throughout the underground criminal community.

"It's Sakura, Sakura Haruno." I answered, holding out my hand with minty green chipped nail polish toward him.

He was quite bewildered by my sudden change in emotion, but muttered a low "thanks" and connected hands with mine.

His long slender fingers were bandaged along with the rest of his hand, both were, which made me speculate him.

"Are you by any chance from Iwa?" I inquired which set Deidara again off guard.

He let go of my hand after I asked and looked into my eyes questioning me without saying a thing.

"How did you know, yeah?"

"Well, Iwa gangs usually have their member's initiation scars on their hands and palms, that's why." I spoke almost obviously.

"Hmm, you're right, yeah. Where's yours? Don't Konoha gangs do the same?" motioning to my body, not quite sure as to where mine was.

I wasn't embarrassed or anything at showing a man or anybody my tattoo that replaced my scar by any chance. I turned around, my back facing him, and lifted up my tank over my shoulders. My sports bra covered up a bit of the higher branches but he got the idea.

I turned around to see blood rising up his neck toward his face, I had to admit he was unmistakably handsome even if he was blushing.

After a while, his blush began to fade and he unwrapped his bandaged hands. I was a shocker that he even let me see, but he did. He must be a little uncomfortable talking about his past and shit.

The tattoos etched through and in-between his fingers and on the palms of his hands were mouth tattoos? I wasn't gonna ask but they looked newer than mine and seemed pretty unique compared to mine.

"Cool." I commented, not really knowing if he was gonna take I the wrong way or something.

"Thanks, yeah."

"So, what did you want?" I invited kinda to get away from the awkward silence.

"Oh yeah, yeah. I'm sorry about what Tobi did to ya earlier, yeah." He apologized and slipped my gun into my back pocket, smirking. 'That ass stole my heater and this ass is touching my ass, again!'

"Oh, umm, thanks. I thought the masked guy was Madara Uchiha?" I thanked then questioned.

"Hmm, Madara Uchiha, yeah? Tobi just an annoying guy in the gang, yeah. Wears that mask for some stupid ass reason I don't know." He answered, kinda annoyed the point of mentioning the masked man.

"Hey, you're fucking hot!" A voice came from behind Deidara. For a second there I thought silver-haired dude was gay and gonna hug Deidara, but he just slung him out of the way to come closer to me.

"Hn." It was a small language established by the Uchihas that I seemed to pick up on.

I searched around Hidan's head to find nothing was happening again, and Kakashi was taking to Pein this time. I scowled, all the effort in finishing earlier for my round was totally unneeded.

I caught sights with Naruto and he began to run to my unwanted rescue yet again.

"Hey, buddy back off." Naruto defensively said, the threat directed toward Hidan, since Deidara wasn't near me anymore.

"Why should I? After all, she is my fucking girlfriend." Hidan oh-so lied.

"Like hell she is. If she's anyone's it's mine." all the while pointing a thumb to himself.

Instead of taking what Naruto was saying for real, he raised his fist to punch him. Evidently everyone was watching so this couldn't turn our good.

Then, when the fist was about to connect with Naruto face I slipped in between them, grabbed Hidan's fist and punched him a good one-hit knock out right the jaw with my left hand.

Pein and the rest of the Akatsuki were once again astonished by my abilities. I didn't think that they were going to react to the punch brightly, but they didn't seem to mind. I guess this isn't the first time Hidan's mouth got him in trouble.

I was pissed sorta. Hidan tried to hit my best friend and teammate all over something as stupid as me. He was right before my feet and I just stepped over him, shook my fist a bit because of the numbness, and went in search for a new wall.

We were about to start the poker round when I finally met the perfect wall. Sighing in defeat, I made my way to the table to watch Sasuke and Itachi.

I stood there a while watching the brothers glare at each other before they started, evidently not going to say anything.

Naruto and Kakashi were on either side of Sasuke, Naruto rubbing his shoulders. I stood back a bit farther due to the fact I wasn't in the least bit interested with poker. In fact, instead of watching I need to search for my boxing gloves Sasuke laid down somewhere.

If it wasn't for the fact its pitch damn black everywhere except where the Uchiha's and everyone else was at, it would be a whole lot easier. Then, out of no where I was grabbed from behind. Some asshole put their hand over my mouth and leads me to a room.

Once inside they flipped on a dim light, it was a damn broom closet. Hell no! I wasn't about to get raped by an Akatsuki member. Who the hell is this anyways?! I twisted my body enough to see Tobi. Again, What the hell?!

"Be quiet." He spoke gently, whispering in my ear. That wasn't even the same voice as Tobi.

He removed his hand from its position across my mouth and brought it towards his mask. I wasn't sure what quite to expect and I wasn't about to beat the shit out of him because I was…curious?

He lifted his mask and I realized many things about this guy. One, he isn't Madara Uchiha. Madara was at least in his forties or fifties by now. This guy was clearly in his early twenties or late teens. He was most definitely an Uchiha because of the jet black hair and inky black eyes. His eyes were…comforting? His weren't hard or cold like Sasuke's either.

"Who are you?" Is all I could muster to ask because I knew I know him from somewhere?

Instead of answering me like I would've appreciated, he pinned me hands in front of me and kissed me?! What the hell? Then, it hit me. I knew exactly who this was.

Tobi, Obito Uchiha's son, that's who. The only two Uchihas that weren't stuck up dickheads when I was growing up, they were the nicest, other than Naruto.

Obito was killed by Madara too when him and Kakashi went out of line and rebelled against the Uchiha. And, he's kissing me!

We were okay friends all along but ever since his father's death I never saw him again, but now he's here. He broke the kiss, smirking all the while. I grabbed him in a death hug because, why the hell not?

"So, you remember me?" He asked, pretending to be hurt that I didn't recognize him before.

"It ain't my fault you had on a mask and was acting weird." Was all I could say to defend myself in the situation.

He seemed to be thinking about something so, I asked the question that'd been bugging me, "Why'd you take my gun?"

"Hmm, what-Oh, the heater. Because, I wanted to see if you still had it. You know since it really was and still is my gun." He stated matter-of-factly.

It was his gun. When he disappeared, I went to his house and found it. It was somewhat unneeded by me, but I liked to think of it as a gift. I always thought he forgot and left it behind accidentally, however now I know he didn't.

"Uhh, you want it back by any chance?" I sheepishly asked, not quite ready to give it up.

"Nah, you can keep it. It's been like eight years now, right? If you kept it that long, you must like or have an obsession with it." He said while removing the rest of his mask.

"So, I guess this is it…" I knew it would ruin our little "moment" but it was true. The Akatsuki and Team Seven were gonna fight till the death if necessary and that means me and Tobi are gonna be on opposing teams.

"Hmm, don't be so sure…" He began, pondering over what he'd just said. He'd always been the one to explore the bright sides to every situation and come up with ideas, kinda like I was…

"A dreamer…" I voiced what I thought aloud. I was just like him and Naruto until the day of my family's murder. Since then, well I stuck to fact and didn't hold any attachments to dreams I'd like.

In spite of all Naruto and Tobi had been through, it seems as though never gave up that 'think out of the box' attitude of theirs.

"Huh? Hey, Saku-chan, snap out of it. Help me think here." snapping his fingers in front of my face to awake me from my daze.

"Oh, I don't have any ideas…"

"That's why I've already came up with some." He spoke confidently, kinda like a leader of sorts.

"Throw them at me." I was ready for all the options he lays out on the table. I'd know right away which ones would be plausible ideas and which weren't.

"Okay, confrontation. You know go talk to them and see if there's some agreement we can forge." Option one he was a little shaky on talking about since I immediately started scowling.

"If it's a peace treaty you're thinking about then there's no way in hell it's gonna work. I hate the Akatsuki for all their worth. They've destroyed all of my team's lives, including mine." I pointed out quickly.

"Well, I have become close friends with Deidara and some of the others while in the organization and I know how they'd gotten dragged into this shit…" Tobi started, waiting for my signal to continue, all I did was nod a bit.

"…Anyways, Deidara was a refugee from Iwa had escaped the gang and came here, forced my Pein to join. Plus, Sasori is from Suna and was sent underground by relatives which set him up in the Akatsuki under his family's wishes. Hmm. Kisame mentioned him having had traveled here from Mist to fight in sword battles, said he lost the bet and had to pay off the debt by joining in too." All of this information Tobi was throwing out at me was coming from the guy who I trusted just as much as Naruto, himself.

It wasn't that I didn't believe Tobi, but what's his excuse for becoming part of the Akatsuki. Was it Madara's doing? His own choice? A bet? What reason could he possibly have to join the worst bunch of criminals?

"Hey, Tobi? What's your explanation for becoming an Akatsuki?" He must not've been caught off guard with the question. He knew as well as I did it was gonna surface some time, why not now?

"Uhh, Sakura-chan. Don't get mad if I told you this but I joined because…well, uhh, I,…" I was beginning to get frustrated with all the stuttering and no answers to my simple question.

It was a matter we had to dwindle on despite how much we don't want to and the point is, I need clarification as to why he joined the organization of arrogant asses in the first place!

After a long sigh he began to answer the question. In the back of my mind, I was dreading the answer that he had, "I joined to kill Kakashi…He wasn't able to save my dad when he needed help. The bastard deserves it."

All of a sudden, after Tobi spoke, the whole broom closet became still. My breath started to come in small rasps, the scent of moth balls and mildew along will cleaning fluids making the air dense and choking.

Instead of my initial shock, I displayed a face of disgust. Seriously, how could Tobi blame this whole god damned thing on my only guardian that would give a shit if I died down here in this hell hole?!

"You know what? You must be out of you god-damned mind if you thought that Kakashi didn't try to protect Obito! Kakashi-sensei wouldn't talk to anybody after the incident whatsoever!" I began my continuous rants.

"Your dad was the most kind-hearted person I knew! He gave Kakashi his right eye to help solve the problem Madara was! He knew Kakashi wouldn't be able to fight like that if he was half-blind! How are you so damn stupid?!" I questioned him, demanding answers.

This, this feeling of betrayal was stronger than when Sasuke left me for Orochimaru! It was like someone was yanking and twisting with all my emotions…

I was disappointed at Tobi's answer but at the same time infuriated by his ignorance! I was stunned by Tobi's nice-ness in the beginning then again, I had a sense of betrayal from him actually showing he cared with empty affection! I felt as if I was burn from the inside out, it was ridiculous!

"You know what? Forget you! Fuck all Akatsuki to Hell! I don't give a damn at what happens to you! You could die by any man's hand and I couldn't care less! You're just lousy, Akatsuki shit!" With that said, I left.

I didn't look back because if I did, Tobi would see that all those threats and opinions were only half-hearted. I couldn't bear what I saw once that door shut behind me…

The knifing, it had already begun. 'Shit no!' I just realized what Tobi did. He distracted me with all this shit, waiting for it to be over so I wouldn't see anything. He was such a stuck-up ass!

Deciding to push my emotions aside I pulled out my switchblade and began to go in an intense knifing battle with,…Kisame? Yep, this was gonna be hell.

I was shorter which made me have an advantage, I decided upon using the strategy of taking your opponent down to you level.

I started off with choppy stabs and slices to his legs, breaking tendons and muscles all the while. I weakened the calves in his legs where he'd have to use more energy as to not drop down.

I wasn't getting stabbed in any vitals because every time his blade jolted toward me I'd roll and dodge it, delivering quick small incisions to his more important muscles thus, resulting in his legs buckling and him collapsing toward me.

It was my intention for I had planned for him to start falling onto me. Instead of letting him land on top of me, I held out my blade in front of me to present a final blow to his chest, the easiest process in my opinion.

His movements after the blade struck through his chest were instinctual, his body convulsing and twitching unconsciously.

I didn't want to linger at the sight so I moved to help Naruto with his fight against Kakuzu. Again, he was about two and a half heads taller than Naruto and about three heads to me.

Naruto was in front of the stitched man while he distracted him I plunged my bloody kunai into his neck, causing his throat to gashed, sending no oxygen, then causing almost instantaneous death.

Naruto saw me all along and knew about what I was doing. So, after our opponent fell, he glanced at each other and our body's to search for any injuries on either of us. I found a gash across Naruto's stomach, one that could've been easily avoided if he'd followed the proper procedures.

I couldn't bandage him up here, so he continued to fight as I confronted Kakashi and Pein's sparring.

They looked like they were both evenly matched even though both wielding several wounds. Pein, I found, wasn't as suggestive to any sneak-up attacks. He played defensive while Kakashi lead offensive, leaving himself vulnerable.

I had no time to interfere as I saw Deidara and Sasori. They seemed to be not fighting whatsoever, which didn't cross my mind as awkward or anything. They saw me looking at them while I had a firm hold on my kunai.

I wasn't about to start an unnecessary fight with the duo because really, I found they didn't deserve it. I knew of how Suna and Iwa under-grounders were treated, and they were cared for harshly and poorly.

I looked elsewhere instead. I saw Itachi and Sasuke…hey, where'd that katana and sword come from? I caught glances of Hidan and Naruto fighting, and, oh shit!

Tobi was coming up toward Kakashi from behind with the gun I had? How the hell? I can't waste any time…

I sprinted toward Kakashi, I wasn't about to let my sensei get shot in the back, not deserving any of it. Just as I reached them, Tobi's finger began to press the trigger and the rest seemed to go in slow motion…

Normal Point of view:

The sound of the trigger exploded through the room, cascading off the walls. Everyone's sights were on Tobi to see who was shot…only to find that Sakura had jumped in at the last minute, blocking the bullet from ever reaching Kakashi. Instead of him, the shot resulting in her clasping her stomach while she surveyed her damage.

Sakura still held the knife in her palm as she raised from her bent position and stood, revealing an indention in the blade where the bullet struck it.

Sakura's Point of view:

I blocked the shot from coming in contact with Kakashi at the last moment. As soon as I saw Tobi, my mind began to race and it made my thinking obscured and blurry, which in the end made me act upon my gut feeling.

I was stunned to find I didn't meet the harsh reality of a bullet in my gut. In its place, it felt like someone punched me where the knife's handle was forcefully knocked into my ribs, cracking some of the lower ones.

I venture to find out where the bullet ricocheted off to when I heard a grunt and a bubbly gurgling noise. I come face to face with cold reality…

The bullet bounced off my steel blade and went through Tobi's heart. I clamped my bruised hands over my mouth as I watched Tobi stumble then fall face first onto the tiled floor.

From his position there I heard terrible noises echo throughout the silent room, sounds of despair and agony. I had to finish him off. He was merited to not suffer in spite of all the rash things he said and his previous action to assassinate my teacher.

I stepped cautiously toward him, my steps next faltering as I kneeled down, my pants getting soaked from the blood, and presented my final blow.

I pierced my slightly bent to hell blade into his back, successfully snapping his spinal column and ending with him dying quickly afterwards.

I picked myself up courageously and stood tall regardless of how terribly horrible I felt on the inside. I stepped, and with each one I let my ex-best friend's blood drip from my blade and through my fingers into the rather large puddle beneath me.

I was shocked to find that I couldn't bring myself to shed a single tear though. It was as if I had none left to cry. Or, maybe, didn't see a need to cry. Perhaps my half-ass lie back there when I said he could die at any man's hand and me not giving a shit was true…

Pein was near death anyways due to a severe and deathly gash through his chest and a large skull abrasion. I continued to make my way to the wall I was at from the very start to think and ponder my thoughts that raced through my head, which were many.

Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Kakashi-sensei, and I were the only ones that survived this brawl. In the end, it didn't appear as though anyone was going to fight again. I must've been the last one to kill someone.

I wondered aloud, "Why didn't I die?" and, "I didn't plan for that." It was almost comical. I know, in the most sadist, cruelest way, I found the true irony and luck it took for that blade to have had deflected that bullet which such precision and accuracy without any of my intentions.

My teammates, Naruto and Sasuke, came to my side, sensing my confusion and emotional and kinda mental despair.

I hadn't suffered from any weapon, whatsoever. Not even a cut, scrape, or anything. The only time I hurt myself was my bruised fists back they were like that from before. Other than that, there were the cracked ribs from the bullet's force, but that wouldn't had happened if it wasn't at near point-blank range.

Naruto seemed to have only suffered from one shallow cut across his stomach and a few little stabs grazing his hands and arms.

Sasuke, a quite a bit of sword cuts, nothing too severe. Kakashi's wounds the same as Sasuke's. It was like we were blessed or something. I can't believe all of Team Seven was about to come out of this building relatively unharmed.

As for the two remaining Akatsuki or should I say, Ex-Akatsuki members, Sasori and Deidara didn't look like they had done any heavy lifting at all except for sweat which flowed freely down their faces.

No one talked I guess for relation to thanking Kami that any of us got hurt drastically in this whole gang fight. So, I was the first to open the door leading to the exit.

Once we stepped outside the smells of sweat, blood, and everything else seemed to be whisked away with the underground breeze. I'd say it was about four in the morning or later, about dawn.

It surprised me that Itachi was the first to speak, I guess we have to go back to business and acting serious again.

"Sasuke, I think you need to know the truth about the Uchiha Massacre…" The eldest Uchiha began, "it holds the real reason for me to have killed our family…"

After about twenty or thirty more minutes, most were already asleep. Either it was the fact we all were about to pass out from exhaustion or Itachi was a horrible story-teller, maybe both, but Kakashi, Naruto, Deidara, and Sasori were all asleep like a blown out candle by twenty minutes tops.

Sasuke and I half-listened to Itachi tell the story of Danzou, Madara, and so on as we began to feel tired and sleepy and began to drift into slumber.

All the while, Itachi just sighed and muttered a, "Hn. Story for another day." and began to nod off as well. While I just smirked at his dry humorless comment and thought over the days hell-like events.

The last thing I remember saying was, "Dear Kami, I need a drag." before becoming over whelmed by the deep sleep that enveloped me.

**Sapphire: Okay, for all of those of you who read through the entire story which was incredibly too long for a one-shot but, whatever…**

**Sakura: Geez, you were sure violent when you wrote that…**

**Sapphire: Hmm, I was up at 2:00 in the morning typing my ass off while drinking lemonade, duh.**

**Sakura: Why lemonade???**

**Sapphire: Eh, way too damn hot to sleep, stupid storms and humidity...**

**Sakura: o….kay…well, tell us what you thought by reviewing or whatever…**


End file.
